Chapter Jinx
"Chapter Jinx" is a main character (both being an antagonist and protagonist) in the Ruffy04-Character base. Whether his name is a codename, nickname or his real name is unknown. He is currently one of the seven Jigoku-kamis, the "The Seven Royal Death Gods". Appearence: Chapter almost always has a mask, and troughout history, he has had four masks. The current one is blue, resembling a dragon, with white details. During the Invasion, he used a wooden mask, but it broke. Personality: Equipment: Abilities and Powers: As a Royal Death God, Chapter has aquired a Reiatsu-level of over 5,000 Rei. Hand-to-hand fighter: Chapter has shown great hand-to-hand moves and attacks, easily defeating Ichawa Madarame, another Hand-to-hand specialist. *'Full-moon dance: '''Combining both martial arts with his Reiatsu-control, he creates after-images of himself, making his movements seem like a few Chapters dancing together. Also, if he uses his speed too, he can create clones of himself, making it hard for his enemies to hit the real one. *'Crescent-moon sword:' Using his Reiatsu-control, Chapter can gather refined Reiatsu in his hands or feet, and create an nearly invisible aura that extends about 3-6 mm from the skin of the hand/feet. The effect of this creates a Reiatsu-blade, that enables Chapter to literally cut his enemies with his bare hands and feet. Since his control of the Reiatsu is disturbed and weakened when he swings his arms/legs, he "drops" nearly all of the concentrated Reiatsu, making a wave och Reiatsu behind his movement of the hand/foot. This is probably why the move is called Crescent-Moon Sword (The "dropped" wave of Reiatsu often resembles a Crescent Moon). *'New-moon Boots': Chapter uses his Reiatsu-control to pack an amount of Reiatsu in one part of his feet, and then releasing it creating a small explosion to propel himself in the direction he desire. When first using this technique, Chapter merely used it to launch himself to surprise his opponents, to create a dashing rush, or shooting himself into the air for an extreme jump, but when refining his abilities, he discovered that -if he concentrated the Reiatsu more and in different ways- he could propel himself even while mid-air, enabling him to seem like he's jumping on the air. This technique is quite hard to use in rapid succesion, especially if he is fighting during the time. '''Vast Reiatsu:' As mentioned, Chapter possesses Reiatsu over 5,000 Rei. It is hinted that he has one of the lowest Reiatsu-levels in the entire JigokuKami, but also one of the most controllable and refined. Speed: '''Chapter is one of the fastest in JigokuKami, but slower than Shihaku. :: '''Strength: Chapter is much too strong for his small, young body, and it is hinted that his strength may be generated by his Reiatsu-control. Royal Element: As one of the JigokuKami, Chapter has been granted absolute control over one of the Royal Elements, in his case Nature. He has been using his Nature-control in various ways, from wood-control to forming leaves into projectiles. *'Wood Manipulation: '''Chapter often uses his Wood-manipulation to bend trees, grow branches that he can freely control, and do the exact same thing with other wooden objects (such as chairs, floors and walls). He cannot control wood that has been "blessed" by Reiatsu or other powers (such as the wood in Zanpakutos and such). *'Plant Manipulation:' Chapter can also control all kinds of plants, grass or other type of Nature. He often holds a flower by generating a seed which he rapidly makes grow into a flower. He can -at will- make the flower rot, or pluck its petals by simply looking at it. *'Umibozu:' Chapter covers himself in a large number of plants, mostly vines and seaweed. Often called "Swamp Monster". He can regenerate the vines or generate more/other bodyparts, such as splitting the thick arms into long whips of vines. *'Swamp Arrows:' Chapter makes vines slither out from his sleeves, spiraling around his hand. The vine then spirals around his index finger, and its tip changes shape and mass into an arrowtip. He can shoot these vines at such speeds they appear to be green arrows, and they are usually half a meter in length. *An unnamed attack. Chapter makes vines cover his arm(s), and uses it to seemingly stretch out his arm to grab foes, or to use it like a whip. *'Chains:' Chapter can make vines or other plants grow out of the ground under his opponent(s), and make them grab their legs or drag them to the ground, enabling him to attack without fear of the possibilities that the enemy evades or blocks the attack. Of course, the vines/plants can be ripped off if one is strong enough. *'Cages:' Chapter can use a move similar to '''Chains', but he envelopes his whole opponent(s) in cocoon-like spheres of plants. He usually follows this up with Spikes or Chamber. *'Spikes:' Chapter makes parts of the Cage '''implode, and transforms them into spikes. This causes punctures, and is almost impossible to evade if the victim does not require the strength to break free from the '''Cage. *'Chamber:' Chapter makes the Cage implode, crushing the person trapped inside. Zanpakuto: Rantan (Lantern) '''is the name of Chapter's Zanpakuto. It is -while not in battle- kept in a small sheath which he carries strapped around his thigh. It's guard has a circular shape. There are eight holes in it, two at every "corner". The two holes are linked together by a simple line. The handle is dark purple, and a string attached to a ring hangs from its end. He sometimes puts one of his fingers into the ring, either to be able to retrieve the Zanpakuto if it has been knocked out of his hand, or sometimes flail the actual sword. None of these two examples is used very often, instead the ring usually just hangs as decoration. Rantan's real form is a ghostlike humanoid clad in a Kimono. Out of its sleeves comes two katana-blades, and its legs are those of a birds. It's face is that of a human, black, long hair, but it has a mask that covers its face, and two feathers at the top of it. It has quite a large necklace on its neck. '''Shikai: '''Rantan's command is "Come to life, Rantan", in which the Zanpakuto changes into a black glove with purple and gold-details. On the fingers, golden lines, resembling veins or somewhat cracks, appear from the knuckle towards the nails. The glove also covers a bit of the forearm, curling around it like armor. A chinese dragon made out of gold curls around the arm, the tip of the tail being halfway to the elbow, and the head is on the back of the hand. ''Shikai Special Abilities: It seems that Rantan enhances Chapters offense and defense in his hand, as he is seen blocking a Zanpakuto-thrust with his palm, and then smacking it away, causing an explosion-like effect. Something maybe worth noting is that the only named attacks Rantan has, are both based on light as well as darkness (The Hoseki no Hotaru -light, and Yugure no Tonbo -darkness). *'Hoseki no Hotaru (A Firefly of Jewels): Rantan releases multiple, glowing orbs that float in the air around him from his palm. He can guide these orbs, but they are often seen floating quite slow and harmonic. *'Yugure no Tonbo (A Dragonfly of Dusk): '''When called, the small orbs released with Hoseki no Hotaru become black, and explodes instantly into three or more pitch-black vines with thorns. They bury themselves into nearby objects, and vanish after a few seconds. '''Bankai:' Not yet revealed. ''Bankai Special Abilities: ''Chapter comments that he can't use his Bankai unless in specific situations, but the Bankai is said to be very powerful.